The Thudding Memoir of Isaac Clarke
by Canis Noctis
Summary: Isaac's short journey in one of the many hallways of the USG Ishimura  One-Shot


THUD

Isaac stops walking. Even though his time so far on the Ishimura has been short, he has learned much during it.

When he arrived, not thirty minutes ago, he had been greeted by... _them. _They had killed the two soldiers, and split Isaac from the rest of his crew. That was bad enough, until they begun to chase him. The only reason he had escaped intact was due to blind luck. That and the overly powered doors of the service elevators. He shivered from the memory.

THUD

_'Focus!'_ Isaac thought to himself.

He raised his Plasma Cutter, the welder's tool he had found in the service areas of the Ishimura, it was useful for severing limbs which was a useful strategy against those... things.

He scanned the area ahead, lighted by his weapon, but found nothing. Just an empty hallway, the likes of which did a U-Turn to the right at the end. But the hallway itself was empty. Isaac lowered his weapon._ 'Thats just odd, I swear I heard a-'_

THUD

He raises his Plasma Cutter again. This time, scanning the ceiling and glancing down the hall he had just come from. But there was still nothing there. Isaac shakes his unexplainable feeling of dread of, and focuses on the hallway before him. It was still empty, and so, he continued down it preparing for the worst.

THUD

Isaac hesitates only for a second this time but he continues down the hall, nearing the turn.

THUD

Isaac prepares to turn around the corner, moving to the other side of the hall. Eying the coolant fans in the wall suspiciously. These things seem to enjoy using the vents as a surprise attack. And it would not surprise him if they did it again.

THUD

He walks slowly around the corner, panning the next hallway, Plasma Cutter level, prepared to fire. But as he rounds the corner he gains a full view of the hallway. He noticed that things were the same in this hall as the previous one. Drab and run down looking, with that same organic material that he keeps seeing lining the corners but otherwise subdued. The flickering lights above threw shadows along the wall, creating the same depressing and terrifying effect as the rest of ship.

But at the end of the hallway was a doorway. And in that doorway, there was a figure.

Isaac raises his weapon leveling it at the figure in the doorway. It should be an easy shot since it wasn't even moving towards him. He begins to aim it at-

_'Wait.'_

THUD

It wasn't even moving. They _always _are moving. Either to run towards him, attack him, flee, no matter what they are _always moving_.

But this one wasn't.

_'Unless'_

Isaac whirls around, leveling his Plasma Cutter as he does. He's prepared to fight whatever it is that's sure to becoming from his side.

But nothing was there.

Isaac pauses for a moment, bewildered. _'Where are they?' _He wonders. _'Surely this must be a trap'_

But after waiting a moment, there was still no movement. No tell-tale scraping sounds, no shrieks, no nothing.

THUD

His gaze whips back to the figure at the doorway, now actually taking the time to process the image of it. The figure in the doorway wasn't what he was expecting. Not only was it facing away from him, but it wasn't one of _them._ It was.. a man. And he seemed perfectly fine, that is until Isaac saw the patch of blood that on the wall, head level with the man.

Isaac stared for a moment, thinking that this was all a trick by one of them, thinking that the man was actually dead. Until, he moved.

THUD

Realization dawned on Isaac. _'This man... he's trying to kill himself'_

Fear gripped Isaac. His body began to move on it's own. Rushing towards the man, discarding his weapon onto the floor. There was another survivor. And he was attempting suicide! He must stop him, he must help him realize that he is not alone. He himself needs to know that he is not alone. He _needs_ to keep this man alive.

THUD

At this point, Isaac has covered half the distance between this man and himself. Not even thinking about his weapon which laid on the ground several yards back, or the possibility of a trap, or even the situation that was the Ishimura. All he was thinking was that he needed to _stop this man._

He nears the man, almost to the doorway. The man leans backward, preparing to slam his head against the wall again, only this time he leans back much farther.

_'No...'_

**SPLORCH**

_Screeech..._

Isaac stopped his sprinting, for there wasn't a point to it anymore.

The man lay dead, crumpled on the floor. His head was caved in, and there was a streak of blood on the wall leading to it.

Isaac's legs gave out, forcing him to the ground. He raised the visor of his helmet over his face. And raised his hands to his eyes, holding them there. Taking a deep breath, and holding.

...

...

A sudden screech jerked him out of his tearless grieving. This area was still dangerous, he was still in harm's way.

There was still job to be done.

He rose, closing the visor down over his face again. His hands felt odd, until he remembered that he had dropped his Plasma Cutter. He looked back to where he had dropped it, and walked back, picking it up. He inspected it, making sure there was no damage, and when he was satisfied, he continued on the way he was previously going. He stopped for a moment by the dead man. Looking at him and pausing for a second, before looking ahead, raising his Plasma Cutter, and continuing on his way into the darkness which contained the all to real horror.

* * *

**Hi :)**

**This would be my first fanfiction, even if I've been reading... forever.. on this site. **

**You would think I would write for Inuyasha, Maximum Ride, Code Geass, or ANY of the other stories that I have millions of ideas for. But nope. This part of the game just struck me as something I would want to write about, so I did :D**

**Tell me what you think, or as every author says, READ and REVIEW! Constructive Criticism, tell me how my style of writing is, grammar, spelling, accuracy, anything :D**

**Thanks! **

**~Nightwolf**


End file.
